Prophecy Girl
by dibsonodairr
Summary: Puck hesitated a second before biting down hard into her skin, the copper like fluid immediately filling his mouth and her screams of pain as she woke from her slumber, ringing in his ears. Puck/Rachel AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yes, I am revising the story, so please forget everything you've read. I've decided to take this story in a different direction.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

_Rachel Berry cursed at the dark clouds started to block out her only one source of light: The moon.  
Her legs continued to carry her in a sprint as she ran from her follower. She could hear a primal growl near closer and closer as she desperately tried to lure the demon to her safe house. Unfortunately luck was not on Rachel's side as she came to a dead end in an New York alleyway._

"_Seems like your outta luck, sweetheart." The shadowed figure spoke lowly as he and his comrade approached the trapped nineteen year old._

"_Just be good sweet-cheeks and we promise it won't hurt..much."_

_The first figure finally stepped from the shadows, revealing his monstrous face. His demonic red eyes and his sharp dagger like fangs protruding from his mouth. The only trace of normalcy was the mess of blond curls on his head._

_His partner stayed in the shadows watching them both, Rachel could only make out that the unknown demon was broad and a bit shorter than his partner yet his demeanor much more intimidating._

_The blonde vampire grabbed her swiftly by the throat, and slammed her head into the brick wall of a building. Rachel groaned, feeling the blood trickle down the front of her face, smudging her makeup. She made an attempt to stand but the vamp already had her by the hair and was dragging her against the unforgiving ground as he made his way to his companion._

"_See, I told you. The little brat was easy." The blonde laughed, spitting in her direction._

_The male beside him chuckled. His voice was deep, gravely, **sexy, **and if Rachel was to be honest with herself his voice was soothing to her, alluring. Of course she pushed these thoughts away as now, with her face meeting the solid concrete, was not the time to be focusing on this demon's voice._

"_Easy, huh? Just a bit **too** easy." The unknown vampire spoke, chuckling at his partner's confused expression._

_Rachel knew this was her opportunity. She quickly sent her right leg flying, sending the blonde vampire sprawling on his back. Before he could get up, Rachel straddled him and had a sinister smirk on her face as the vampire screamed for help. She plunged a wooden stake into his heart, and watched as his body disintegrated into nothing but ash._

_Rachel was woken from her stupor by slow sarcastic clapping resounding behind her.  
_

"_Very nice, babe. Took you longer than expected though." A deep masculine voice whispered in the small girl's ear, sending chills down her petite frame._

"_Who are you?" Rachel sneered, backing away from the offending man/demon._

_He was tall, not as tall as his friend, but still taller than her.(plus Kurt, Brittany and Quinn) He was broad, and though he was wearing clothing she could tell there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. His dark jeans hung a bit loosely on his hips but his black t-shirt was tight, defining his pecs and clinging to his well muscled biceps. His body practically defined sex and sin. His face on the the other hand..is a different case. His face was in sense, angelic. He had defined cheek-bones and jaw along with tan skin. But his eyes were the most prominent of his features._

_The vampire smirked running a hand through Mohawk. "You done staring now, luv?" _

"_I'm only asking one more time, Who. Are. You?" Rachel spat attempting to hide her blush at being caught staring._

_The demon smirked walking closer and closer until he had her pinned beneath his body against the brick wall of a building."You'll find out.." _

"_When?" Rachel mumbled, her voice coming out a bit more husky and sexual then she attended._

_He laughed his angelic face turning demonic as he pinned his forehead against hers. "When you wake up."_

"_**never gonna break my stride, never gonna slow me down. Oh no."**_

Rachel hastily sat up in bed, wiping the sweat that accumulated on her forehead. She groaned realizing that everything that had just happened was a dream, a figment of her subconscious. It had all seemed so real, so realistic and..that _guy_. He seemed so real.

Rachel moaned getting out of bed slowly, ignoring the soreness of her body. "Ugh, I hate Sylvester's workouts."

As Rachel made her way downstairs, she failed to realize that a black crow sat at her windowsill watching her every move. Once it lost sight of her it flew north, off to tell its master the news.

The prophecy has started.

**- - - - - -_  
A/N: Yes, the prologue is done!  
Now on to Chapter Two._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hmm, I wonder if anyone is actually reading this fic? Oh well, it's fun to write (:**_  
**Chapter 2:**

"Sloppy! Disgraceful! Do BETTER!" Sue Sylvester yelled through a blow horn as Rachel pounded away at solid concrete, affectively cracking it in half.

"Again," Sue sighed throwing a water bottle at the sweating teenager.

"Sue, I've already done this ten times." Rachel complained after finishing of the water.

"Listen Berry, do you want to die?" Sue smirked knowing Rachel's answer. "No? Then shut your trap, we have work to do."

Rachel sighed wiping her bleeding knuckles against the soft smooth fabric of her new jogging tights. She stretched her legs as Sue set a new block of concrete in front of her.

"Remember to focus," Sue stated before Rachel started. "Your power is no use, if you can't control it."

Swiftly Rachel started in on the block, punching it quickly and harshly searching for the weak point of the slab. She could feel her hands get bloodier as she grew frustrated, punching harder and harder desperate to break the block and end training for the day…well for the morning. Sue will probably attack her with more work by dinner time.

"Focus! Your slipping up, Diva!" Sue yelled again as Rachel's blood accumulated and made its way down her arms.

Rachel could feel the cuts trying to heal, but the punches enabled them too. She sent several kicks along with her punches onto the concrete and finally with one hard kick, the block shattered in half.

"We're done for now," Sue sighed as she saw the amount of blood from Rachel's knuckles. "Get cleaned up, and I'll drive you to school Streisand."

"No need, that's why I'm here," A gleeful voice boomed from the entrance to the underground cellar.

Rachel smiled as she saw her best friend Kurt Hummel walk down the metal staircase towards her. He was dressed as fabulously as always, his signature top hat planted on his perfectly styled hair, and his black dress shoes shined spotless. His signature smile was quickly replaced by a frown as he saw Rachel's knuckles.

"Rachel! Your hands," Kurt rushed to his small pixie like friend and held her bleeding hands delicately.

Kurt scowled turning around to face Sue. "You're going to end up killing her with all this training!"

"It's for her own good porcelain," Sue said walking over to the two teenagers with a bottle of alcohol and cotton swabs in hand. "She needs to train, get stronger, better, faster."

"These wounds are getting harder and harder to explain though," Kurt said taking the materials out of her hands and leading Rachel to a chair. "I mean what is she going to say when the nurse asks? _Oh nothing, __**I was just training to fight evil!**_"

"Kurt, don't be such a drama king," Rachel chuckled as Kurt cleaned her battered hands. "No one's going to notice. Remember we're pretty low on the food-train."

Kurt scoffed, wrapping bandages over her cuts. "Rachel this is our year! We made a pact that by the end of senior year we're going to have our men and then skyrocket to the top!"

"I don't know Kurt," Rachel sighed getting up from her seat. "Finn doesn't seem very interested. I mean he has The _Quinn Fabray_, he doesn't even know my name."

Kurt threw a bloody towel at Rachel's head at her words. "You listen to me B! You can't just keep letting Quinn, walk all over you."

"For the love of Barbra! You're a slayer, you can handle anything." Kurt continued as Rachel quickly made her way behind a wall to change into her school clothes.

"You've battled vampires, demons, giant spiders! But you're scared of the head cheerleader?" Kurt continued to rant as Rachel made her way behind him to get her school bag.

"With your talent, one day eve-" Kurt stopped upon seeing Rachel's outfit. "Are you really going to wear that?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. She looked down and examined her outfit. She had on a nice pink cashmere sweater over her white cotton shirt, a black skirt that most people would find a bit too short but she found them comfortable, her white pink laced knee socks and to top it off her black Mary Janes. (Plus her favorite pink headband.)

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Rachel asked, smoothing down her skirt subconsciously.

"Honey, the question is what's right with your outfit?" Kurt answered tugging at the sleeve of her sweater gently.

"I happen to like my way of dressing." Rachel argued pulling her sleeve away from her friend.

"You don't have to get defensive," Kurt smiled at his diva-friend. "But you should let me take a look through your wardrobe."

Rachel laughed grabbing a hold of Kurt's hand as she made her way towards the entrance. "Come on, school won't wait for us."

. . .

"_Wake up princess."_

_Rachel's eyes quickly opened as she was startled from her sleep. She looked around the room, it was dark and the only light source was from the window as the moonlight shown through. The bed she had been laying on was quite large, with black satin sheets. She gasped as she looked at the outfit she had on, or lack of outfit._

"_I know someone's here." Rachel said into the dark room as she pulled the dark sheets tighter around her body._

"_Don't cover up now princess, I've already seen it." The owner of the voice said making his way towards the bed so Rachel could clearly see him._

_She instantly recognized him as the vampire from her dream the other night. The only difference is he was now clad in only his jeans._

_He continued to walk closer till he had Rachel situated on his lap, why she didn't stop she couldn't figure out._

_While Rachel contemplated her sanity, he took his advantage and quickly kissed her. Rachel moaned into the kiss, knowing she shouldn't be allowing this to happen. Yet she couldn't stop, the taste of him was so pleasant, so __**addictive**__. _

_She let him tug the sheet off her body, toss it aside, and then his palms swept up her naked torso to cup the sides of her breasts, his thumbs rolling over the hard peaks of her nipples and wrenching a tiny sob from her. When his tongue slid over hers before sealing their mouths in kiss, stars burst behind her eyelids and she cried out sharply, the sound coming back to her to make her blush. Heat flashed through her limbs and another surge of sweetness slid between her thighs as the stiff fly of his jeans rubbed against her clit. _

_Suddenly she was jerking his belt, making short work of his pants and boxers, and pushing them down to his knees. As she landed back in his lap he wound an arm around her back and arched her forward. Lips and tongue attacked the soft swell of her breasts; his teeth pulled and tormented until her nipples were red, swollen, and shining wetly in the moon light. At some point, she'd wiggled back onto his thighs so that his cock stood between their bellies. She grabbed him in her fist, stroking him firm and sure while looking at his mouth._

_"Tell me you want my cock in your pussy," he murmured. His eyes slid shut as her thumb rolled over the slit at the top of his erection, dipping in to slide the moisture around._

_She did him one better and swept her hips down, sliding the head of his shaft right past the tight opening of her pussy, clenching him there. A second later she was gone, leaving him wet and pulsing. "I want your cock in my pussy," she murmured, before kissing him wetly and sinking right down the length of him. The size of him made her break their kiss with a gasp and she heard him panting. He watched her with wide eyes, just as surprised by her move as she was. "Ohmygod," she sobbed, taking tiny little breaths as she backed off._

_"More," He growled, gripping her hips and staying her as he rolled his hips up once._

_Rachel swore she could feel him in her throat and her toes scrabbled on the bedroom carpet as her hands clutched his shoulders for leverage. She sucked in a breath, and gasped, "Fuck!" before pulling against his hands so that just the first few inches of him were still inside. And there, she bounced, riding him along the most sensitive inches of her, swiveling her hips so that the wide head of his cock grazed against her front wall, right along that place she had found that made her see stars. "Ohmygod!" she wailed before finding her clit with one hand and clutching the back of his neck with the other. A few quick strokes and she started to shake around him. "Shit, I'm gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna…" Her words were cut off by his kiss, and he rolled his tongue against her slowly, sucking at her lips and biting gently and making her squirm all over his cock._

_"Fuck!" He groaned, pulling his lips away and rolling his eyes against the sudden bolt of pleasure that stemmed from his balls and shot right out to his fingers and toes. Rachel Berry was going off like a rocket in his lap after no more than two minutes of actual stimulation. He leaned back and watched as she became wetter and wetter with every shift of her hips. Her thighs trembled as she came down a fraction and then she was sighing, high pitched and wanton as she slowly let him back inside all the way._

_She felt incredible, and from the way her eyes went slightly crossed, he guessed he felt the same way to her. The girl was on fire, scorching and soaking and squeezing. No girl that looked like her should know how to move like she just had, and his interest was piqued. She had all but attacked him, sinking into the first kiss without hesitation and without compulsion. The predatory streak she allowed him to have thrilled him to no end. _

_Rachel panted slowly, letting her hands trace his abs as she spoke. "Who are you?"_

_He chuckled, grabbing her hands and kissing them gently. "The names Puck, princess."_

"_Puck?" Rachel questioned, not believing him._

_He laughed running his hand over the pulse in her neck. "You'll find out why."_

"_When?" Rachel moaned as his mouth grew closer to her neck, she knew what he was going to do._

_He plunged his fangs into her swiftly, hearing the moans that escaped Rachel's mouth as he drank from her. "Soon slayer, soon."_

. . . . . . . .

"Rachel! Wake up!" Kurt nudged his friend as he heard a tiny moan escape her lips as she slept. And while he usually let Rachel sleep in class and copy his notes later, (being the slayer takes a lot out of her) he couldn't let her continue to moan in her sleep!

He nudged her again, this time startling her awake. Rachel rubbed the sleep from her eyes to see Kurt's amused expression as he mouthed to her 'we are talking later'. She sighed, she wasn't sure what Kurt had in mind of talking about but she couldn't dwindle on it now. No she needed to question Sue on this 'Puck' guy.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Another chapter done!  
I really do wonder is people are reading this story, so if you guys would be as kind as to drop a review saying your reading and if you like/hate it so far. Please do.  
So yes Rachel is a slayer, and yes this story does involve vampires and yes I was on a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon when I wrote the first chapter and thought about writing this. BUT its not following the Buffy plot line, because honestly that would be too predictable. Plus Sue as Rachel's watcher? Unexpected if I do say myself.  
Also this will have a bit of 'Finchel' starting off, but it is NOT going to stay that way. Just letting people know.**

**Please Review!  
-Danielle**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SHOCKED at the amount of reviews I got! I'm really happy so many people so far are enjoying this story! I also noticed that a couple people pointed out that it was a bit confusing so I'm trying to clean it up. (btw, I do not have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes beforehand)**

Rachel walked quietly into the empty choir room, taking a seat in the chair situated right dab in the middle and took out her sheet music for the songs they we're currently running through in glee club. She ran a hand through her now sticky,corn syrup soaked hair and silently wondered if any other slayer had to go through this type of ridicule every day? If the petite diva was to be completely honest, she was terrified at the idea of slaying. Yes she had slayed vampires on numerous occasions as well as other dangerous creatures (giant bugs, demons, the norm) but she was scared to wake up in the morning knowing that this could be the last day she ever kissed her father's good morning, the last time Kurt would insist on re-vamping her wardrobe, last time sweet yet naive Brittany tried to defend her; right after her step-sister Quinn teased her. But most importantly the last time she would see Finn.

"_You sound in love Cherie'."_

Rachel froze quickly looking around for the owner of the voice. The room was still empty except for her and she could sense no demonic presence. Was she going crazy? She must be, there was no other explanation.

"_Do you think you're crazy, love? I don't think you are."_

She tensed feeling something brush past her, she quickly turned around only to see the empty row of seats behind her row. She gripped the sides of her plastic chair as she felt something brush past her again.

"I know someone's here. Show yourself!"

She could feel someone approaching. The small brunette stood up from her seat, taking out a stake from her bag and getting into fighting stance. She prepared to pounce like a predator on its prey, when Brittany Pierce bounced into the room happily her right arm entwined with Kurt's left.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany smiled pulling Rachel into a hug. "Whats the stick for?"

Rachel panicked hiding the stake behind her back. She flushed Brittany's curious eyes burning a hole into her forehead.

"It's uh, for - "For self protection! Rachel's been taking some classes." Kurt said providing an answer for the dim yet curious blonde.

"Really? That sounds like fun! You should teach me, Rach!" Brittany cheered setting her stuff on the floor next to Rachel's.

"_She's not too bright, is she Cherie'?"_

"Ugh! Get out of my head!" Rachel yelled out loud, frustrated over the annoying yet familiar voice.

"Jeez treasure trail, shut your trap." Quinn Fabray said walking into the choir room with Finn's arm slung around her shoulder.

"Quinny, That's mean. You said you would be nice." Brittany replied to her stepsister obviously upset that Quinn would be so rude to her friend.

"I did. Just not to Rachel." Quinn laughed taking her seat in the back with Finn beside her.

"_Why don't you kill her?"_

_Rachel froze at those words. The people around completely ignoring her inner battle. She couldn't kill Quinn? Hell she couldn't kill a human. They are innocent..well the majority are._

"_There's no good in that girl. So why not end her?"_

'There's good in everyone.' Rachel replied to the voice.

"_Your innocence is going to get you killed." _

Rachel cringed feeling hot breath on the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent and strangely she found herself aroused by the words that she heard next.

"_I would love to be the one who **rids **you of your innocence."_

. . . . .

"Hey, you sure your okay?" Kurt whispered carefully to his friend, only half listening to Mr. Schue as he explained the newest glee assignment.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rachel said once their teacher's back was turned.

"Well, you've been zoning out. Plus during math you started moaning." Kurt chuckled sending a knowing look at his petite friend.

"I-I was not moaning!" Rachel quickly replied, feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

"Rachel! Kurt! Is there a reason, you two aren't listening?" Mr. Schue said breaking the two students away from their talk.

"N-no Mr. Schue." Rachel stuttered, feeling everyone's eyes on her's. She cringed mentally, oh Finn must have thought she was a total loser now!

"Good. Now, does anyone have any suggestions on songs for sectionals?" Mr. Schue said his mood improving by just thinking about the upcoming competition.

. . . . . .

After school Rachel stormed her way into Sue's office with Kurt in tow. The cheerio coach would have yelled some comment at the teenager for just barging in, but could tell this was a serious matter.

"Sue, we got trouble." Rachel said planting herself into one of Sue's chairs.

"What kind of trouble, Barbra?" Sue calmly said taking a sip from her freshly brewed coffee Becky had just made.

"I need to know about a guy named _Puck_." Rachel said forcing back the blush that was threatening to come up.

Sue stiffened at hearing that name. He's alive? But that couldn't be, he was suppose to be a myth, an old wise tale to scare the slayers into doing what they're told.

"Where did you hear that?" Sue said seriously, it was almost frightening.

"I-I think he's trying to contact me. In my head, in my dreams." Rachel replied after a moment, not missing the look of confusion that Kurt sent her.

"Rachel," Sue said focusing the slayer's attention on her. "You need to be on alert, okay. T-that thing..he's dangerous."

"Sue, what exactly is he?" Kurt asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The council doesn't have much on him. Don't know when or where he was born," Sue replied bringing an old book to her desk and setting it in front of Rachel. "All we have is one photo."

"Look hard, Rachel. Is that him?" Sue continued pointing to the sole picture.

Rachel looked. It wasn't a very clear painting, lord knows when it was painted in fact, but it was the man she had been seeing in her dreams. His hair was different of course, instead of the Mohawk he now sported his hair was a mass of chocolate curls. But his stature and facial appearances were the same. Especially his eyes.

"Yeah thats him." Rachel replied after a moment of analyzing the photo.

"I hate to but in," Kurt said drawing two pair's of eyes on him. Yet the boy didn't even flinch. "But why is he so dangerous?"

"He's incredibly strong," Sue began, sitting back down at her desk. "And he's a famous ripper."

"Ripper?" Kurt interrupted, not liking where this was heading.

"A killer, he craves blood," Sue said switching her attention to Rachel. "Slayer blood."

Rachel froze, the information settling in. That man was here. A killer, a bloodthirsty murder, and he wanted her blood. The young girl couldn't suppress the tears that fell from her eyes. She couldn't face him when he came to kill her. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to die.

"Rachel," Kurt said wrapping an arm around his friend. She had gone pale, and Kurt was worried for her.

"I-I need to go." Rachel said breaking away from Kurt and rushing out of the office.

"Go after her. Make sure she get homes. I have to make a call." Sue said to Kurt before leaving the office as well.

. . . . . .

_The man watched her carefully as she ran to her car, he could smell the tears, her fear. Her fear of him. The sadistic killer in him couldn't help but grin. She should be frightened. It had been almost two century's since he tracked down a slayer. He can still remember the way the last slayer had tasted._

_She was a young, supple thing. Easy prey. Her blood had been sweet, satisfying, an aphrodisiac at its best. He could only imagine what that girl, Rachel, would taste like._

_He craved her. He craved her blood, her body...her presence. She was intoxicating. The mere image of her past life. She was still beautiful, glowing. Nothing had changed in 800 years._

_Nothing except him._

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up!  
I really am grateful for everyone who reviewed, and for all your comments and suggestions.**

**So please feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter. I notice that it is kinda slow paced, and Puck/Rachel have yet to meet but it will get faster later. The little part at the end was a suggestion from someone to have a bit of Puck's POV, and I just couldn't help myself so there you go!**

**-Danielle**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And the adventure continues.**

**Also The name 'Rachelle' is pronounced the same as 'Rachel'.**

_**Lyon, France 1605**_

"_Honestly Rachelle, you must pick a husband." A dark haired middle aged woman said as she walked into a huge room, her attention directed to the young girl who couldn't have been more than 17 years old._

"_Mother, I do not wish to marry-" The young girl said as a maid tightened the strings on her corset. _

"_But darling, you must. We must continue the Delacroix name." The woman said interrupting her daughter and cradling her face in her hands._

"_Sophia, leave us please." The petite girl said to her chamber made once she was fully dressed. The maid quickly complied leaving mother and daughter to themselves._

"_Mother," The young brunette said quietly, grabbing her mother's hands from her face. "I want to be in love when I marry."_

_The older woman scoffed and ran a hand through her daughter's dark brown hair. "Love is a fleeing emotion, it leaves just as suddenly as it appears." _

"_Surely, you love Father, correct?" Rachelle asked looking at the woman who bore her._

"_No," The older woman sighed. "But I am happy and I have grown to enjoy his presence."_

_Rachelle stepped away from her mother quickly. That, those feelings. The sense of regret she could feel radiating of her mother. She did not want that when she married, she wanted to love, to have the fairytale ending she had heard about as a child. Not to be stuck in a loveless marriage._

"_No, that.." Rachelle stopped mid sentence trying to sustain her tears. "I want to love my husband before we marry. What kind of life is it, to marry a stranger!"_

_Rachelle gasped as her mother struck her face for her outburst._

"_You will bite your tongue!" She yelled, her own tears glistening down her cheeks. "You will show me respect and do as I say."_

_Rachelle only nodded slowly, her hand clutching to her stinging cheek. Her face stung, she had never been hit before._

_Her mother watched her with sad eyes as she made her way to the door but stopping only once, before leaving the room, to look at her daughter._

"_One day, you will understand."_

. . . . . . . . .

Rachel was grabbing the needed books for her first period class, out of her locker, when a voice she didn't recognized called her name.

Rachel looked up at the blonde boy, shyly smiling down at her. "Do I know you?" She questioned.

The boy stuck out his hand, his grin never leaving his face. "I'm Sam. I'm new here."

Rachel quickly shook his hand, closing her locker door. "Nice to meet you, Sam. Perhaps you could tell me how you know my name?"

"Oh, hold on," Sam said digging in his pockets and grabbing a folded up piece of paper. "Says your name right here, and that your my new mentor."

Rachel took the paper and quickly scanned her eyes over it. Hmm, seems she had a new friend. She sighed, "So, what class do you have first?"

"English, same as you." He smirked.

"Well then, we should get going." Rachel said grabbing his hand and tugging him into the direction of their class.

Sam grinned, _This is too easy._

_. . . . . . _

Rachel laughed as Kurt continued to ogle Sam from across the classroom. Strangely he had every single class with her, but she didn't mind. He seemed like a good guy.

"Kurt, I hate to break it to you," Rachel said whipping the drool from her friend's mouth. "But I don't think Sam is gay."

"I know, I know." Kurt laughed, adjusting his hat on his head. "But honestly, no straight guy dyes their hair that color without being at least a little curious."

"If you say so.." Rachel sighed focusing her attention back to her work.

Kurt remained silent for a moment, waiting for Rachel to break her focus and go on a mile long rant on what had her so moody. (Plus he would need a dictionary to decipher everything she was saying.)

"Okay, what's up with you," Kurt frowned when Rachel didn't start yapping. "Your usually talking my ear off?"

"I don't know," Rachel grimaced avoiding eye contact with Kurt. "I just might be a little under the weather."

"Bull, now spill." Kurt said scooting his chair closer to hers. Ignoring the fact that Miss Johnson (grouchy math teacher) could catch them.

"Kurt, It's too weird." Rachel mumbled. "I've been having these dreams, almost like premonitions."

"Hold up, your a psychic now too!" Kurt grinned.

"This is serious!" Rachel slapped him playfully on his arm. "It's like someone's trying to tell me something, trying to get a message across."

Kurt looked at her and asked the question she had truly been avoiding. "Do you think it's that Puck guy?"

"..I don't know." Rachel whispered, desperately trying not to start crying in class. Just the thought of that man, sent shivers down her back. She hadn't even met him and she hoped she never would.

"_Why not angel?"_

Rachel groaned, not again. Why couldn't he just leave her alone. She wasn't doing anything to him. Hell she didn't even know his name until..

"_Some dream, huh? Didn't know I make you hot, babe."_

_'You do NOT make me hot.' _Rachel argued, desperately trying to focus on her class assignment.

"_Still so hardheaded."_

_'Still?' _Rachel asked.

She waited for his reply for as long as 10 minutes before she gave up. Obviously he had slipped up on almost telling her something but what? Had she already met this _Puck_ once before? Rachel let her gaze shift from her open notebook to across the room at the back of Sam's head as he quietly flirted with one Quinn Fabray.

"It couldn't be." She asked herself out loud, ignoring the eyes of Kurt as he now looked at her curiously.

_Could it?_

**A/N: Dun! Dun! DUN!  
And the plot-line thickens. I hope everyone is enjoying so far. I really love all the reviews and your opinions! ;)**

**The mystery of Sam will be answered in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I noticed that I made a mistake in the last chapter. I typed Lyon, France 1605 but I meant 1205. I will go back and change that. Sorry for the mix up!**

Lyon, France 1205 – Delacroix Estate

_Rachelle walked quickly to the stable yard to retrieve her horse Maple for her daily ride. As she walked into the foyer of the stable, she could see her horse happily trotting around with the other horses. The sun glistening over all of the horses as they ran together; A midnight black stallion leading them as they ran. The stallion was her father's horse, they resembled each other immensely. Always leading, always ahead of the curve, always the wise and proud._

"_Beautiful, aren't they?" Rachelle turned around in fright to come face to face with the stable boy._

"_I'm sorry my Lady, I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized quickly running a hand over his curly dark hair as he realized she was scared._

"_It- It is fine, I assure you." Rachelle replied after a moment. She hadn't realized they had gotten a new stable boy? And this man, he was much too handsome to be a commoner._

"_What is your name?" She asked after a moment, ignoring the flush of her cheeks as he grinned down at her cheekily._

"_Noah Puckerman at your service, Lady Delacroix." He smiled, bowing to her respectably, the movement of his shirt filling the young lady with inappropriate thoughts._

"_I prefer you called me Lady Rachelle, Lady Delacroix is my mother." She smiled, internally grinning at the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks._

"_Yes, Lady De- Rachelle." He answered, quickly covering up his slip of tongue._

"_Now, would you please fetch me my horse." Rachelle said with an underlining of demand._

_Noah quickly caught on, and bowed once more before leaving her presence to run after the horses, already knowing which feisty mare belonged to its equally feisty owner._

_She giggled at him, as all the horses surrounded him, as if asking him to join in on they're games. Rachelle blushed, this man was surly catching her attention much to fast. And it was highly inappropriate for a lady of her status and wealth to be caught having anything more than a servant-master relationship with a lowly stable boy._

_Yet as she watched the sun shine down on Noah Puckerman's angelic face, she couldn't seem to find a reason to care._

. . . . .

"Your late."

Sam groaned turning back around to face the other man in his house. Well not exactly _his_ house, technically the actual owners, a very nice elderly couple, had an urgent need to visit Paris. So they we're keeping the house warm until Puck thought it was best they returned.

"Sorry man, got distracted by a blonde." Sam grinned, remembering how hard the little cheerleader had screamed when he bit into her neck.

The other man's stare darkened. "I didn't send you to meet blondes." He growled and in an instant he had Sam up against the wall of the living room, his hands almost crushing his neck. "I sent you to find her!" He growled again slamming Sam deeper into the wall leaving an indent.

"I did find her!" Sam choked out, making the other vampire let him go and step away.

"Continue..." The other man smirked walking over to what appeared to be a liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink.

Sam sighed and rubbed his already healing neck. "She's exactly the way you left her, same Rachelle." The other vamp smirked at this and took a sip of his drink. "Not exactly the same. She thinks I'm here to kill her."

Sam laughed loudly ignoring the glare the other man gave him. "You? Kill her?" Sam continued to laugh and plopped himself on the couch and put his feet on the table.

"You realize you have to go back." Sam groaned throwing his friend an irritated look. He hated this plan.

"Puck, why don't you just see her already?" A new female voice interrupted the conversation of the two males.

"Tina, how nice of you to show up." Sam replied sarcastically as he turned on the TV. The goth looking girl, Tina, merely rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Puck.

"The stars are getting restless Puck. They whisper to me their insecurities." She said waving a delicate hand in the air as she spoke of the stars and the moon.

Sam grinned turning around in his seat to face the Asian behind him. "You really are a nut, huh?" He waited for a reply but what he received was a strong fist to his face as the woman glared at him.

"Fuck! That hurt!" Sam cried as the strength of her punch sent him off the couch and almost halfway across the living room in a heap.

"Don't mock the spirits Samuel." Tina smiled bitterly, sitting down in the spot he had occupied. "Now Puck please answer my question."

Puck chuckled running a hand through his Mohawk, a nervous habit he had acquired long ago. "I need to know more about her, or else she won't believe me."

Tina smiled at him, she enjoyed seeing the sweet young man Puck had been before he became a creature of the night. It had been an awfully long time since she'd seen the boy happy, now it seemed that girl was his only sunshine in the middle of a hurricane.

"But the moon has spoken and the sun has joined the dance. She is remembering! They scream in joy, the time is near Puck." Tina giggled excitedly ignoring the curious look Puck was sending her way.

"Tell me Tina," Puck smiled charmingly as he sat on the table in front of her seat. "What else do your friends say."

Sam groaned. "Are you actually following this crap." He got no response and decided to give into his curiosity, he watched as Tina placed her pale hand on Puck's temple. A happy smile lite her face. But just as quickly as it came it was replaced by a shriek as Tina pulled away from her friend.

"Oh no! They are coming, the fire comes to ruin the party!" Tina shrieked again. Sam ran from the room to get her a glass of blood.

"Tina, calm down." Puck said calmly, grabbing a hold of the trembling girl's shoulders. "What did you see."

"History, Puck! They know!" She cried as she grabbed on to his forearms. "They know of the party, of your love. They wish to destroy! To end sunshine."

Sam ran back into the room and handed Tina the glass of blood as Puck reclined her further into the couch, helping her to relax.

"Like packs of wolves, they come." Tina mumbled to herself as she breathed in and out, her hands trembling. "They seek blood. Pure blood, the sunlight's blood, the moon's soul."

Puck stiffened at her words, everything starting to make sense. "They want her heart."

"All of her. They crave her, they crave revenge." Tina said her breathing now normal as she sat up a little. "The stars plead with them, they cry and beg. Her blood will spill on the ground in return for the end of their own."

Sam watched nervously as Puck stood from his seat across from Tina and walked over to him, stopping right in front of him and looking him dead in the eye.

"Your going back to that school and your keeping an eye on her." Puck ordered not waiting for a reply from the blonde as he walked out of the room.

Sam sighed and walked over to the trembling Tina, putting in arm around her as he sat beside her on the couch. "Do the stars have any idea of whats going to happen?" Sam asked the woman after a long moment.

Tina slowly shook her head and turned to look him in the eye. "They tell me to beware because someone's blood must spill. It is in the Powers Who Be's hands now."

Sam sighed, "Life's a real bitch."

Tina didn't reply, only nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Yay! Tina is finally introduced! And now you have a little glimpse of Sam as well. For all the Buffy fans out there, can anyone guess who Tina is based on? ;)  
Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So as I figured everyone could tell Tina is based off Drusilla. I personally loved Drusilla on the show and I thought that Tina was the best fit for her. Also someone asked if that meant Puck is Spike? Well actually Puck is neither Spike or Angel, well not completely. (If anything Sam is the most like Spike) In this story there is no difference if a vamp has a soul or not. Vampires have souls, they can just choose either to use it or suppress it. (The majority suppresses it) Puck, Sam, and Tina have souls and they feed of humans. Do they kill humans? Yes. Do they feel bad about it? No. Will that change? Probably not.**

Delacroix Stable – 1205

"_Easy there, girl."_

_The horse continued to fidget and Noah Puckerman sighed. All the other horses had been washed and brushed, with hardly any effort at all, yet Lady Rachelle's horse of course had to be the one to give him a hard time. He tried again to run the scrubbing brush over the mare's hooves, only for the animal to snort loudly and stomp its hooves in retaliation._

"_She wants a treat. Otherwise she won't behave." Noah irritably turned around to face the person who addressed him. His mood quickly changed from irritation to embarrassment as he saw who was standing there._

"_Lady Rachelle, forgive me for being rude." He apologized, neatly bowing his head in respect to his mistress._

_The young woman smiled softly, cupping his right cheek with her hand. "No need to apologize, you didn't realize it was myself." She said to him lowly, seductively, causing blood to rush to the young man's face._

_He pulled away quickly, as if burned. "Thank you, mam." He said after composing himself. The feel of her skin on his burned. As if he we're lite on fire, yet the burn was pleasurable, intoxicating._

_Rachelle didn't let his uneasiness deter her, she knew he felt the spark, the fire. Just as she had. "Tell me Noah, do you know what an aphrodisiac is?" She questioned stepping a bit closer to the man, pleased that he either had not noticed or did not mind._

"_I'm sorry to say I don't, mam." He replied watching as she slowly got closer and closer to his body. He watched as she slowly licked her lips, causing his blood to run south toward his groin._

"_It is an herb, carried over by the Greek goddess Aphrodite." Rachelle whispered into his ear, letting her lips brush softly over the lobe of his ear and trail down the side of his neck. Noah let out a groan at the arousal he felt._

"_They say it causes sexual desires." She continued, cupping his face and pulling him lower to her. She teasingly bite her lip and Noah lost all common sense as she pressed her lips tenderly against his._

_The stable-boy complied quickly, wrapping his defined arms around her body as he pulled her closer to the proof of his arousal._

"_A-am I an aphrodisiac to you?" Rachelle stuttered as he continued to kiss down her neck. She moaned when he licked her neck slowly back up._

"_Yes." He stopped his ministrations, and ran his thumb over her smooth cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, mam." _

"_Have you always been so good with words?" She laughed as he smiled down at her. _

"_No." Noah chuckled, kissing the goddess once more on her full lips. "You just seem to have that effect on me."_

. . . . . .

Sam sighed as he walked down Mickenly's hallways toward the music room. He felt irritated that he was baby sitting when he could be getting laid and fed.(usually at once) He knocked on the door once before walking into the room. A curly haired man who used _too_ much hair gel was at the front of the class and smiling at him.

"You must be Sam." The man grinned as he pulled Sam from the doorway and over to the front of the classroom.

"I'm Mr. Schuester, and this is the rest of the glee club." Mr. Schue said as he waved a hand over to the students sitting in chairs.

"Uh..Hey I'm Sam." Sam said awkwardly but quickly regained his confidence when he saw a certain blonde in the audience. "And I don't like green eggs and ham."

He saw the blonde's face lite up in small smile, something that didn't go unnoticed by the tall jock who sat beside her. Sam smirked, that must be her boyfriend. He didn't look that tough, looked like a douche actually and Sam could already tell he won in the body department. Too bad he wasn't a bunny-eater, the blonde sure was a fine piece of ass.

As no one said anything Sam looked to find a chair, conveniently one was empty next to Rachel. He made his way over, flashing Rachel a dazzling smile as he sat beside her. She smiled back albeit nervously and Sam wondered if maybe her slayer signals we're giving him away. Maybe she could smell the blood from the freshman he drained earlier? _Fuck Puck is going to kill me._

"So Sam, I didn't know you liked music?" Kurt whispered to him as Mr. Schue went on to his lesson about folk music. Sam turned around smiling at the boy.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Sam smirked, causing a blush to rise on the pale boy's skin. Sam could hear his heartbeat get faster. He could only imagine the blood that ran through his veins. God if only the slayer wasn't sitting right fucking next to him, he drain every single one of these kids.

"We should fix that, you should eat lunch with Rachel and I." Kurt offered, ignoring the look Rachel sent his way. Kurt knew that Rachel was getting weird vibes about Sam, but then again she could just be paranoid. Its not like monsters come looking for the slayer? And besides Kurt was getting his _own_ vibes about Sam and he liked them.

"Yeah, should be fun." Sam answered noticing the way Rachel's body tensed. He wondered just how much she knew? Tina's little star buddies or whatever said she was remembering. The only big question is, remembering what?

. . . . . . . .

_Sam was in a very good mood as he made his way to his car in the school parking lot._

_The blonde from glee club and math class, who he now knew was named Quinn Fabray, was eager to get him alone. She had pulled him into a janitor's closet after lunch and had let him fuck her hard and fast against the wall. Of course he also got some blood out of it, even if he didn't kill her. He didn't need the slayer on his ass._

"_Hey Sam!" Sam turned around, only for a wooden stake to stab him right in the stomach. He groaned as he fell to the floor. He looked up to see Rachel glaring down at him._

_He was getting up when Rachel stabbed an injection needle into the middle of his back. Sam screamed as he slummed back into the ground, he felt like he was being burned from the inside out._

_Rachel crouched low, and grabbed his face so he was looking at her. "Look I know your Puck." She started and Sam mentally rolled his eyes, stupid girl. _

"_And the only reason that this doesn't go through your heart," She waved another wooden stake in his face. "Is because I know your possessing this body." _

_All she got was a groan in response._

"_Here's the deal," She spat standing fully back up. "You meet me tomorrow at midnight. In your real form."_

"_And don't try anything, because I will kill you." Rachel threatened one last time before leaving him there to rot in the school parking lot._

. . . . . . .

Sam slumped through the front door slowly as he finally made it too the house. He landed in a heap on the floor, and Tina quickly moved to help him up. Puck walked into the room and saw the wooden stake lodged deep within Sam's stomach.

"What happened?" Tina asked as she carefully carried Sam to the couch and rolled up her sleeves getting ready to remove the wooden stake. She lodged her hand into his stomach, grabbing a hold of the stake and yanking it out in one hard motion.

"FUCK!" Sam yelled, clutching onto his stomach.

Puck handed Sam a blood bag, allowing the blonde to go through several, before he and Tina started in on the questioning.

"What happened?" Tina asked again, already fearing the answer.

Sam's face darkened, turning his attention to Puck with a glare. "That bitch!" He growled standing up and looking Puck dead in the eye.

Sam took off his bloody shirt, and turned around showing them the trail of black veins surrounding what looked like an injection mark. "She fucking shot holy water into my fucking back!" Sam spat.

Puck didn't reply keeping a stone face. Sam growled and slammed his friend to the ground by his neck in one fluid motion. "MY INSIDES ARE BURNING, YOU FUCK!" Sam shouted. Puck still didn't say anything, and allowed Sam to release his rage.

"Sam, SAM! That's enough!" Tina yelled, grabbing a hold of Sam's fist, that was about to meet Puck's face for the 20th time. Sam allowed Tina to pull him off his friend, yet his glare never lessened.

"She could have killed me." Sam growled, the veins around his eyes giving him a more demonic look.

"Sam, you need to calm down." Tina said softly, gently grabbing on to Sam's arm in an attempt to sooth him.

"No Tina. He needs to know." Sam snapped at the girl, turning to look at his friend again. "You remember when you changed me?"

Puck nodded slowly. "Yeah I remember."

"I was almost dead, and you gave me a new life." Sam said breathing heavily, desperate to reign in his anger. "And I will always owe you for that."

"But I know how it feels to almost die." Sam continued his gaze trailing to the bloody couch and returning to his friend. "And I will **never** go through death again. Not for anybody. Not even you."

Puck stayed silent, his hands clenching tightly.

Sam growled and grabbed his bloody shirt from Tina's hands. He made his way out of the room but stopped just before he reached the staircase that lead to his bedroom on the second floor. "Puck," Sam turned his head to look at his friend. "If she attacks me again, **I will kill her**. That's a promise."

As soon as Puck heard Sam's bedroom door lock, he threw his fist through the wall beside him. He breathed in and out slowly. Tina was silent as she tried to figure out what exactly he was thinking.

"Go...go find out what happened." Puck said after a moment. Tina quickly nodded and made her way out of the room, leaving the vampire to his thoughts.

**A/N: I know your probably thinking that Sam is some over emotional asshole, but he's not. Later when we get into Sam's back story it will all become clear on why he says what he said to Puck. Also if you didn't already guess Sam is youngest of the three vamps, so he has less control over his emotions, compared to Puck who's been a vamp for nearly 1,000 yrs. / Also I know the characters seem a little OC, but please understand they have to be tweaked a little for the story line, plus I do believe that because Rachel is the slayer she does have to be cruel and deadly even if naturally she isn't.**

**Also just as a warning, this story is mature. There is a lot of sex/violence/mature themes in here, so if your not comfortable I won't blame you if you stop reading.**

**Feel free to msg me questions if you have any! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *This is addressed to any anons, who are 'disgusted' with this story-  
Just in case no one realized (cough*anon*cough) this story is MEANT to have a resemblance to Buffy. I really thought, I had made that clear from the beginning but apparently not. So...Here I go. The character situations and at times behavior is influenced by BTVS. (Oh and just to point out, I am aware the title to this story is the title of a Buffy episode. I did that on PURPOSE!) But the major plot line of this story is NOT, and I repeat, NOT a rewrite of Buffy. - Okay, my mini-rant is over.**

**. . . . . . . **

_**Finally one of my favorite characters finally shows up! Oh and if anyone's wondering this entire chapter was written while listening to Placebo. They are basically the theme-artist for this story. Any way on to Chapter 7!**_

_Delacroix Stable – 1205_

_Rachel wrung her hands nervously as she walked the distance from the main house to the stable house in the fields owned by her father. Her father. Oh dear lord, what would her father think? His only daughter fooling around with a servant? She was no better than the dirt and manure that stuck to the hoof of a pig. _

_Rachel grimaced as she neared the entrance of the stable. She was positive Noah would be inside tending to the animals. Oh Noah, poor sweet boy. She shouldn't have done this to him, use his own heart against him._

_She carefully walked into the stable and was surprised to find it empty. She guessed the horses we're out in the fields, but where was Noah?_

"_Noah?" She called for him, walking further into the stable. She called again, and received no answer. She frowned, as she made her way to the other side of the stable. As she entered the clearing to the fields, she saw him._

_He was busily cutting at wood, the muscles in his arms allowing the task to be done much quicker than the stable-boy before him. He looked like a Greek god, the sweat of his labor glistening off the sun and the concentrated expression he wore as he cut yet another log of wood. Rachel groaned lightly as she felt an ache start to grow in between her thighs. She ignored it though and continued to watch him silently._

"_Darling, what are you doing out here?" Rachelle froze as her mother appeared behind her, Sophia her chamber maiden beside her carrying what looked like a dress._

_The young girl quickly turned around and gave her mother a friendly smile. "Oh, I- I was just enjoying the fresh air. Gorgeous day, isn't it mother?"_

_Rosaria Delacroix narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "It is indeed. Where you planing on going anywhere?"_

"_No, not at the moment." Rachelle lied perfectly._

_Rachelle grew confused as her mother's eyes moved from her to something behind her. When they stayed in that direction, Rachelle quickly turned around to see the now clothed Noah Puckerman jogging his way towards them._

"_Lady Delacroix, please pardon my delay. Did you need something?" Noah bowed as soon as he was standing right in front of Rachelle._

"_Noa-..No, no thank you." Rachelle quickly covered over her mistake in words. Oh she prayed her mother would not take notice._

"_Come along on now Dear," Lady Delacroix said after a moment, turning to walk away. "There is much to do in time for your father's gathering tonight."_

_Rachelle nodded slowly, walking after her mother and Sophia. Before she could leave, she felt Noah's warm calloused hand grab onto her arm and hold her where she stood. _

"_I'll be waiting." He whispered lowly into her ear, before slipping something into her hand. Rachelle didn't respond or turn around to see him. She merely took in a breathe of air before walking away._

_. . . . . . _

Rachel stood patiently in the now empty parking lot of Mickenly High school. She was growing more and more frustrated as the minutes dragged on. She had been bluffing when she threatened Sam/Puck yesterday. If he did decide to skip out and run, she wouldn't hunt him down. Hell, she wouldn't know where to begin looking.

"Rule one; Always be aware of your surroundings." A feminine voice spoke behind Rachel, as her head suddenly made strong contact with the concrete below her.

Her face was planted into the ground, someone's very strong grip holding her by her neck, keeping her in place. She groaned as the grip tightened on her neck, and she scolded herself for thinking she could do this on her own.

"Puck wishes her alive. So watch yourself." Another voice she didn't recognize spoke. As instructed the grip on her neck lessened. Not enough for her to see her attackers, but enough so air could return to her lungs.

"Damn," Now this voice Rachel recognized. "I was hoping you'd kill her and end all our misery."

Sam finally made his appearance in the parking lot. He sported a cocky grin as well as a new haircut. He was in a relatively good mood, still a little(okay a lot) pissed at the slayer for nearly killing him and then leaving him to rot. Though the sight of her being held to the hard ground, did release some of that anger. _Payback's a bitch, huh Rachel?_

"Okay, let her up." Sam instructed to the dark haired woman who held Rachel. "Can't keep lover-boy waiting."

"Whatever, fish lips." The young woman answered. She quickly grabbed Rachel's arms and hoisted the much smaller girl into a standing position. Rachel could finally see who surrounded her. Sam was smirking at her. There was a young Asian woman beside him, she looked to be at the most 24 years old. (Though Rachel wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be _much_ older.) Her dark hair cascaded down her back, straight like a black water fall. Her skin was pale, yet Rachel figured it was that way before she died. Remarkably there was something oddly comforting, almost motherly about the woman.

"Please excuse Santana, Sunshine." The Asian spoke softly, gesturing to the woman who held her in place. "She doesn't mean much harm to you. Neither does Sam."

"That doesn't mean you can fuck with us though." Sam quickly added after her.

Rachel glared at all of them. She studied the woman who held her, carefully. She couldn't sense anything about her at all. She wasn't a vampire, and she wasn't some kind of demon. If it wasn't for the strength that this woman possessed, Rachel would believe she was just a normal human girl. She certainly looked the part.

She was tall, not a giant, but taller than her. She had dark brown hair that rolled in soft waves down her back. Her skin was tan and she looked Latina. In all honesty, if it wasn't for the harsh scowl that continually marred her features, she would be considered gorgeous.

"What do you want with me." Rachel spat, attempting to break free of the hold she was under.

"Me?" Sam laughed. "I don't want anything to do with you.. Now Puck on the other hand..."

His response died, and Rachel was confused by his words, _wasn't he Puck? _If Rachel had been paying attention, she would have noticed a familiar figure make it's way towards them.

"Hey!" The three kidnappers turned around to see a teenage boy running towards them.

"Fuck," Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Not this idiot."

As the boy approached, Rachel felt like her heart had fallen into her stomach. Standing in front of them was Finn Hudson.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The tall teenager demanded, obviously upset with the way Rachel was being handled by Sam and his _friends_.

"Back off," Santana sneered at him coldly. "Or I'm going to knock your head clean off.

Rachel started to squirm at that threat. "Finn! Get out of here now!" She pleaded with her crush, but it seemed as if she wasn't getting through to him as he continued to stand in his place.

"Okay enough, " Sam growled making his way towards the human boy. "I'm ending this douche."

Just as Sam was about to make a grab at Finn, Tina pulled him back by his arm. "No Sam. I can feel Sunshine's heart. The moon tells me she cares for this boy. Puck must be the one to decide his fate." The pale woman said as she kept a firm grip on the blonde's arm.

Rachel was confused by Tina's words. "Wait, but he is Puck." Rachel spoke only for Santana to stifle a laugh behind her. _He is, isn't he?_

"Wow," Sam chuckled. "Tina, didn't you say she was suppose to remember."

Tina smiled softly as she stepped a little closer to Rachel. "Perhaps, she is suppressing her memories."

Tina reached out to touch Rachel's forehead when a hand suddenly latched on to her wrist, shoving the woman away. Tina fell to the ground, not by the strength of the shove, but by the surprise that the mortal boy had the bravery to lay a hand on her.

This did not amuse Sam though.

In seconds after Tina's body made contact with the ground, Sam had his hand clenched around Finn's neck. Holding him up off the ground and barring his fangs menacingly at him.

"Don't you dare," Sam shook Finn around as his anger grew. "touch her again."

Finn couldn't respond, he tried desperately to remove Sam's death grip on his wind pipe, but it was of no use. Sam grinned, his fangs giving his smile an even more spine chilling appearance.

He roughly threw Finn to the floor, the tall boy passing out from his head harshly hitting the ground. Rachel could see a bit of blood start to escape his head.

"No. Finn!" Rachel called as Santana started to move in the direction of a van parked away from the parking lot. The slayer continued to struggle in the Latina's hold, desperate to help her friend. She couldn't allow him to die like this.

"Please," Rachel called, catching Tina's attention. Her eyes pleaded with the woman, hoping that she could appeal to her better nature. "Please help him."

She cried a bit as Santana roughly threw her into the van and locked the door. She looked out of the small window and continued to cry as she saw Finn's abandoned body start to fade in the distance.

_**I'm so sorry Finn.**_

. . . . . .

_Rachelle quietly made her way towards the stable barn, with only her lantern to keep her from getting lost in the dark. _

"_Noah," She called softly, scared that a guest from the party happening in the main house would hear her. "Noah, are you here?"_

"_Yes." She quickly turned around to see the gorgeous face of Noah Puckerman smiling at her._

"_You came." He spoke softly as well, grabbing her hand in his. Rachelle blushed as the pads of his thumbs rubbed gently over her delicate knuckles._

"_Of course I did," She smiled at him, forgetting that she was heavily blushing. "You asked me too."_

_Noah smiled gently, placing her delicate hand on his warm chest. "Do you feel that?"_

_Rachel nodded, a thrill running through her as her hand instinctively caressed the bronzed skin of his chest._

"_It beats for you Rachelle," He whispered, this being the first time he ever dared to address her by her proper name. "And I don't believe it will ever stop."_

_She pressed her lips against his hungrily. Only breaking it once to whisper her response. "I will keep you to that, Noah."_

. . . . . .

**Finally it's up. I am so very sorry for the long wait.**

**I'm also sorry for the readers who are upset about Puck and Rachel still not having met. But all good things come in due time. Don't worry it's coming! Also, I noticed that I may have somehow unexpectedly lead myself into creating a Sam/Tina relationship. Would anyone mind if I worked with those two? Or is that just too OC?**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hmm, somehow I think there's going to be several love-triangles in this? **

_Lyon, France 1205_

_Noah stepped carefully into his small home, making true to close the door softly, as to not awake his sleeping mother. He quietly walked into his bedroom, making quick work of removing his clothes and slipping into bed. He was exhausted, usually he would be back home at a decent hour but as of late any second he could he would spend it with Rachelle._

_Rachelle._

_God, just the way her name rolled on his lips made his heart beat at an unreasonable rate. The woman was a goddess. Beautiful, and forbidden. She was always on his mind, and he was heavily convinced that she herself was consumed with thoughts of him. The fact alone that she could have anyone, anything her heart desired and she chose to be with him. Even if it is in secrecy. Well that spoke volumes to him._

_He wasn't a fool. He knew he would pay with his life, if anyone was to discover their affair. She was above him, and he was just a simple, stable-boy with only his mother and younger sister as family. He couldn't even begin to compare to the multitude of suitors, who begged Lord Delacroix for his daughter's hand in matrimony. _

_He had nothing to offer her. Yet he loved her. He loved her more than he's ever loved anyone. _

_Noah rolled over in his small cot-like bed. For once in his life, he wished he was someone other then himself, someone worth more._

*/*

Rachel groaned as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room she was in. Her head was pounding, and she could smell the metallic like scent of blood in the air.

"Rise and shine dwarf," Rachel rolled her eyes at the tall woman, who stood right in front of her now.

Santana smirked. She didn't like Rachel. Didn't know her, and didn't care. As far as the Latina was concerned, the slayer could rot in the deepest part of hell. She didn't **need** anyone, unlike the tiny girl in front of her. She was pathetic, everything Santana was sure she despised in another person. So weak, so naive, so _good_. It was nauseating really.

"Care to tell me why I'm still alive." Rachel questioned the taller brunette. For some odd reason the other woman seemed so familiar to the slayer, as if they had met once before.

"Because Puck wants you to remain so," Tina spoke softly as walked into the room, Sam grinning behind her. Rachel and Santana both rolled their eyes at the blonde as he squatted in front of the still disarmed, and tied up slayer.

"You know, killing you could be so easy right now," Sam smirked as he patted Rachel on the head as if she was some weak, defenseless child. "Yeah. Just one good twist of the neck,"

"As if you have the stones, frog lips" Santana laughed from behind him. Causing Tina as well to let out her own soft, wind-chime like giggles.

"Wow Hoe-pez, your so funny." Sam sneered, angry that the Latina had embarrassed him.

"She learned from the best."

Everyone froze in that second, all the vampires and Santana quickly recovering though. Only Rachel was frozen, she was suddenly afraid. Deathly afraid...yet something inside her told her to look up.

"Look at me." Rachel slowly did as she was told. In the briefest of seconds her doe brown eyes met golden hazel colored eyes. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest as she took him in. It was him, this was Puck...Noah. Just like in her dreams. Everything about him was real. His eyes, his full lips, his coal colored locks, everything the same.

"beautiful.." Puck mumbled softly to himself as he took Rachel in with his eyes.

Her eyes we're bloodshot, her hair in disarray and one slightly purple bruise started to form along her left cheek. Yet she was so beautiful, just as she was centuries ago. Puck couldn't contain his smile as he gently cupped her other unbruised cheek, his eyes locking with her chocolate orbs.

"_Je t'aime tellement, Rachelle."_ He spoke out loud, completely ignoring the other presences in the room, besides his slayer.

Rachel felt her heart clench at his statement. She couldn't understand what he said to her, but it made her burn with desire. Something that she knew was very wrong. She quickly turned her face away from his large calloused hand, a scowl marring her pretty features. She could tell she had surprised him with her gesture, as moments before she herself could feel her will relenting; allowing him control despite her better judgment. She couldn't allow him get to comfortable with her show of submission, it _would not_ happen again.

"Don't touch me." She snarled at him, slightly surprised as he immediately did as she said pulling his hand away, but remaining in front of her. She could feel a part of her clench in discomfort as she could now longer feel his surprisingly warm hand upon her skin.

"Why are you angry?" His voice was gruff yet soft spoken, as if he was scared to anger her further.

Rachel stayed silent for a moment. She momentarily thought against lashing out at him, since he was being oddly kind, despite the fact that he would eventually kill her. But Finn's broken body lying in the school parking lot quickly surfaced to her mind and she threw all other emotions beside grief, and anger out the window.

"He's dead." Rachel mumbled out loud, her mind slowly adjusting to the pain of losing Finn. She silently fought back the urge to cry, his death was **her** fault. She should have protected him, saved him-From trying to save her.

"The Hudson boy, right?" Puck questioned her softly, fighting back the urge to growl and bare his fangs, for her even thinking about another suitor. _She belonged to him. _He looked carefully down at his slayer, and a part of him hurt seeing the depression in her eyes.

"He's not dead," He told her, ignoring the way her eyes quickly moved from the ground and to him, anger evident in her eyes.

"You bit- No, he's unharmed, merely sleeping off his attack." Puck interrupted, a scowl crossing his face as he saw the shear anger erupt in her, as she imagined that walking blood bag as part of the living dead.

Sam scoffed out loud at the mention of Finn's current state. "Pathetic human. I should have ripped out his heart."

"Why didn't you?" Rachel asked, her gaze moving from Puck to the other two vampires(and whatever Santana was) in the small room.

"Because you asked me to save him," Tina replied a small smile gracing her features as she saw the gratitude through Rachel's stare.

"Ironic isn't it," Sam mocked the petite brunette, his chuckling filling the room. "That the undead can feel, more then humans usually do."

*/*

**And another chapter is over. It's finally happened Puckleberry has come face to face. And Woah! Finn is alive and human. Sorry for the long wait. (School is such a pain.) In the next chapter we find out exactly what Santana is. Anybody have any ideas?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Everyone should listen to _Echo_ by Jason Walker. It's this chapter's theme song!**

**Chapter 9: Echo (part one)**

_**Hello, hello.  
Anybody out there?**_

_Lyon, France 1205_

_Puck ran as fast as his new abilities could take him, he dodged the trees and branches of the forests as he made his way to the Delacroix stable yard. He could feel the fresh blood cooling around his mouth, could still hear that bastard taunting him, as he ripped his dear mother apart. That monster was no father to him..yet now he was a monster just the same. Why we're the gods so cruel?_

_He finally slowed his pace as he made his way through the threshold of the stable. He could hear the whines of the horses and mares as they acknowledged his presence. His movements were slow, deliberate as he made his way to the petite figure that was currently asleep on a haystack, clad in only her nightwear._

_Noah could hear her blood plumping through her veins, he held his head in pain as his face once again changed into its monstrous form. Dark veins surrounded his eyes as they turned blood red. He could feel his new fangs retract no matter how hard he tried to breathe and calm himself. The animals in the stable clicked and whined tentatively at his new appearance, still trying to decipher if the man who had once cared for them was now a friend or not._

_He stood before her sleeping form, with his now heightened senses he could hear the steady rhythm of her heart as she breathed in and out in her sleep. He crouched down to her level, now face to face with her. She was so beautiful, so perfect, his eyes made their way to her smooth neck. He was practically salivating at the idea of her warm blood._

_He kissed her neck tenderly, careful not to wake her. He could feel his control slipping as he continued to kiss down her throat and hearing her breathy moans as she enjoyed his ministrations. His fangs fully clicked into place, startling the young demon away from his lover._

_His stomach coiled painfully as he once again brought his mouth to her smooth flesh. He hesitated a second before biting down hard into her skin, the copper like fluid immediately filling his mouth and her screams of pain as she woke from her slumber, ringing in his ears._

*/*

_**alone, alone,**_

_**I don't really know where the world is, **_

_**but I miss it now.**_

"Why am I here?" Rachel questioned again. She was alone besides Santana. As Puck had stormed out of the room, with Tina and Sam in tow as he witnessed the grateful expression Rachel had sent Tina for saving Finn.

Santana sighed at Rachel's continuous circle of questions. If she hadn't answered the annoying midget the first twenty times, what in her right mind made her think she would ever get an answer.

"Would you shut the fuck up," Santana growled as Rachel opened her mouth to speak again, "or I swear I'll tell Sam to rip Frankenteen's junk apart."

It was quiet as Rachel scrutinized the threat. "What are you?" She questioned, once she decided that Santana _and Sam_ were full of shit.

"Your obviously not a human," Rachel clarified, studying the Latina. "but your not a demon."

Santana breathed through her nose, calming the rage she felt in the depth of her belly. "Do you think your human?

Rachel didn't answer, only shaking her head yes as the Latina crouched right in front of her, face to face. "That's why I hate your kind, think your so damn better than all of us."

"Well news flash princess, your not human!" The brunette growled, getting up and making her way out of the room. "And your not better than me."

Rachel remained quiet and by herself for the next hour. She wondered if Sue was trying to find her, if Kurt was so worried, the he forgot to do his nightly skin regiment. She wondered where Finn was, and if she would be strong enough to save him, to save everyone.

"Someone help me." Rachel cried to herself, as another two hours passed. She never knew that her echo could be so lonely.

***/***

_**echo, echo**_

_**is the only voice, coming back.**_

"I'm guessing you want answers." Puck grinned as he made his way into the room. He reeked of fresh blood and he was in a much better mood than before, when Sam (under Tina's command) had to hold him back from storming into his rival's room and killing him in his sleep.

"Depends on if you decide to answer them." She shot back, not succeeding in removing the grin from his face.

"Still so feisty." He smirked, taking a seat in the leather chair in front of her, that a couple of hours ago Santana had sat in. _Santana?_

Puck rose an eyebrow. "Oh so you wanna know about Santana?" He received no response (mainly because Rachel was shocked he had known what she was thinking) but nodded his head at her. "Ask away then babe."

Rachel hesitated a moment. "W-what is she?"

"That's a long story..but to be straight about it, guess you could say she's you." Puck said calmly, running a hand through his Mohawk. A nervous habit he had picked up when he first meet the tiny brunette.

"What do you mean?" Rachel growled, "She's nothing like me."

"So I'm guessing your watcher never told you, huh?" Puck chuckled, "Guess _the Order_ likes to keep secrets."

"What are you talking about," The slayer growled, obviously not pleased that she was entirely clueless.

Puck smirked, his fangs making his otherwise handsome face, appear much more threatening, "You know I met Santana by complete accident."

"I was searching for you since Tina professed that you had been born, had a fairly good lead too. Your blood hasn't changed since the 1600 hundreds, I guess the witches had mercy on me a bit. Old hags." He mused, his grin growing wider at the confused expression that crossed her face. "Her blood had smelled just like yours, even her scent, so you can imagine my shock when I found out **she wasn't you**."

"Enough with this cryptic stuff!" Rachel yelled, stomping her tied feet on the tiled floor harshly. What was the guy playing at? He had to be just, if not more crazy than the Asian chick. Seriously, what was his problem, didn't every person on earth have a different blood scent? How could Santana have the same scent as her.

"Rachel, do you know why a slayer is created." Puck questioned after a long silence.

Rachel huffed, completely lost on why he would ask that. "To defend the world from things that go bump in the night; like you." Rachel sneered.

"So you know that there are certain _qualifications_," Puck chuckled when he received no reply. "To be a slayer, one must possess a _pure_ heart, **untainted** and **incorruptible**. Women are usually slayers for this reason."

Rachel sat quietly nodding her head as she remembered Sue telling her all this information when she had found her back in New York. Oh New York, back when life was simple and she wasn't running around like banshee in the middle of the night.

The vampire sighed to himself, "Of course no _actual_ human being can meet these qualifications. So the order and the Power(s) that Be, had to take matters into their own hands."

"What do you mean?,"

"When a destined slayer is born, another child alike in strength, intelligence and power is born as well," Puck looked straight into her eyes, unnerving her a bit by how powerful his stare was. "That other child is made to take all the evil characteristics of a mortal, leaving the destined slayer to be able to fit the qualifications."

"So..Santana is my-" Rachel paused, she didn't want to listen to him. This couldn't be possible, Sue would have told her this!

"She's your other half."

*/*

**DUN! DUN! DUNNNN!  
I Know! Its mind blowing! Anyway, I realize the entire explanation may have been a bit sketchy and pretty confusing so go ahead and send in questions if you have any. Also can anyone guess who Santana is (sorta) based off?**

**Please R & R!**


End file.
